


I Miss my Batman

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Stiles and Laura could be best bros okay, but the ending is happy-ish?, has to do with my Bring Me a Dream fic, im sorry i love angst, past major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey.” Derek smiled softly. “I know it’s been a while since I’ve done this. I’ve been feeling…off…lately, since the whole…thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss my Batman

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this.
> 
> Spoilers for another fic + AU i based this off of in end notes

“Hey.” Derek smiled softly, leaning down in front of his boyfriend. “I know it’s been a while since I’ve done this. I’ve been feeling…off…lately, since the whole…thing.”

“I thought I would be okay. Well, no, that’s a lie. But I thought I wouldn’t be this bad. Isaac helps. And I help him when it’s not too much. I just feel like…we’re going to fall apart without you. You don’t know what it’s like – no, that’s not true. I was going to say…going to say that you didn’t know what it was like when your trio becomes a pair. But you do, don’t you?”

“You don’t know what it’s like when part of your soul leaves. When what feels like your other half – or, third, in our case – is ripped away from you.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “I talk to myself, sometimes. Say things, small jokes, and I keep waiting for an answer, because I’m just so used to you. Except there isn’t one. You’re not there. And I – I feel like I’ve let everyone down. Isaac comes into the room sometimes, and he’ll – he’ll see me lying in a pile of splintered wood, because…well, we’ve had to buy a lot of new chairs and tables since you’ve gone.”

“This is not going how I pictured at all, you know.” he let out a broken laugh. “I was supposed to come here to tell you how well we’ve been dealing with this. With you. But instead, I’ve just…I’m not doing too great, Stiles. None of us are.” There were tears slipping down his cheeks, and he leaned forward, forehead resting against cool marble.

“Scott left. He couldn’t deal, I guess. He’s doing a better job than we are though, I think. I haven’t spoken to him a while. But, don’t worry. Isaac and I make sure your dad still eats healthy and doesn’t drink too often. I know you’d kill us if we didn’t.” the words come out cracked, the last one turning into a choked sob.

Derek looked down. It had been six months, but no matter how many times he read the words, he still couldn’t completely wrap his head around it.

_Przemysław ‘Stiles’ Genim Stilinski_

_April 8, 1995 – January 12, 2013_

“I’m sorry there’s nothing left of you but this god damned rock that there wasn’t even a body for us to bury. That this isn’t even in a real cemetery. I know you’d’ve liked to be buried next to your mom.” He wiped fruitlessly at his tears. “OH. I almost forgot. Boyd and Erica say hi. They weren’t here for long before you…yeah. Erica’s pretty beat up about it. She misses her Batman.”

“We all do.” He got up, hand still on the top of the stone. “I love you. I’m sorry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laura waited until she was sure Derek was gone to go up to the small grave. She sat down cross legged in front of it and let out a breath through her nose.

“Hi.” Laura started. “I’m…Well, I guess you know who I am. Derek probably told you about me. I hope.”

When she had come back, it was in New York. She just appeared, covered in dirt and naked, in their old apartment. Hard to explain to the poor old woman that lived there now. But, luckily, she had already known all about the supernatural, so she wasn’t too shocked.

“Right, so, uh…We never met, before you died. I mean, we did. But only for like, a few hours. I never really got a good read of you. I didn’t have any idea what you were like. But I hear you were something really special.” She rested her hands on her lap. “Isaac and Derek have told me a lot about you. About the things you did for them. And I just…I wanted to thank you for being there for him when you could.”

“I kind of hate you right now, actually. Because you left. And, not voluntarily. I know, I was there.” And the scream that kid let out when he left still gave her nightmares. “But, god, it sounded like I would have liked you. We could have been best friends, and I feel stupid saying that, because I’ve never had a best friend. But…we could have. But you’re gone now, and my brother – the whole pack, really – is hurting. So, yeah, that’s why I kind of hate you.”

“I wish –”

“Laura?” Someone rasped from behind her. She jumped, eyes glowing alpha red as she spun around and –

It wasn’t possible.

Then again, _she_ wasn’t possible.

“Stiles?”

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey how are you doing it’s been a while hasn’t it. Yeah i guess I’m good but nothing’s really been the same since the accident. i started talking to myself a lot lately and waiting for responses because I’ve been so used to you being there but now you’re dead and oh look I’m crying over your grave” au
> 
> I’m evil and I’m sorry.
> 
> (SPOILER IF YOU’RE READING MY ‘BRING ME A DREAM’ FIC: this scene is actually part of that fic towards the end. I’m sorry)


End file.
